Love for Lily
by ajteel0203
Summary: James Potter is in love with Lily Evans but she can't figure out why. Every day he constantly bugs her. She realizes over time that James isn't actually the big git she used to see.
1. Chapter 1

"Lily, I saw you write a J and a P. You know whose initials those are!' Jamie said and grabbed the diary out from under my nose.

"Give that back!" I screamed and hopped onto her bed.

Jamie giggled and gasped. "Do you really, Lils? Do you really love James?"

"No, you prat!" I yelled giggling.

"Morning, Salina!" Jamie yelled as Salina fell of her bed.

"Lils, I heard love and Potter together in a sentence," Salina grumbled, now wide

awake. "Is that what you had to go see him about last night?"

"You bloody pervert!" I chucked a pillow at her but missed and hit Samantha square in the head. She fell out of bed also.

"Was goin' on?' she murmured sleepily.

We all giggled as we started to get dressed. "So who wants to wake up Andromeda?" (a/n yes it is Andromeda Black) I asked just as a bulky girl picked me up. "Andy, put me down!"

I giggled as the girl morphed into a skinny girl with black hair and small feet. Andromeda was a metamorphmagas. She put me down and changed into her robes, with lace up heels and a pair of crystal ball earrings. We trooped down the stairs into the common room. There right on cue where the Marauders. Tall and good looking; except for Pettigrew and Potter. They were the mischief makers of Hogwarts. It was easy to play a prank in Hogwarts because everyone expected them.

"Lily Flower!" Potter yelled across the common room.

All the girls turned and glared at me. I'm very unpopular because I am Potter's crush and I won't go out with him so he can dump me and get it over with. That's exactly why I won't go out with him, because I don't want to get hurt. I ignored him and headed for breakfast. Andromeda and I play this trick almost every day on Potter. It's the only one we can get pinned for and the only one that isn't dangerous.

Andy morphs into me.

I run out of the Great Hall.

Potter always comes in and flirts with Andy\Lily and then when he tries to make a move she changes my nose or my hair.

I spotted Potter and ran out of the hall. I peeked around the corner and saw Potter sit down. A moment later I saw me with a pig snout. Sirius laughed, Remus stopped reading to stare at Andy, and Peter stopped eating to stare at Potter as he fell off the stool. Samantha and Salina were laughing, Andy was perfecting her features in the back of a spoon, and Jamie was just staring at Remus.

I walked back in laughing. "That is the fourteenth morning we've pranked you. I thought you would be expecting it," I snorted.

He sat back up. "You thought about me? I know you like me, Evans. You're very attractive when you snort," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I was wondering Potter, is your huge head too big for your tiny-tiny brain or is your brain too small for your big fat head?" I asked coolly.

I got up and yanked Jamie out of her day-dream, and pulled her out of the hall with the others behind me. We headed for Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Daniels.

"Today we are learning about thestrals," he grunted. He pointed at the woods. "Take some of this meat," he pointed at the box at his feet, "and see if you can spot them. If you can't, you'll see meat being ripped off the bone. Observe this and write how many thestrals visited you. For homework write a two foot essay on the thestrals and why they are helpful and why they are disliked. Partner up."

I turned and saw Samantha and Salina partnered together and Andy with Jamie. I turned again and saw Remus with Peter, Sirius with this week's girlfriend. Leaving me and Potter. I could swear they had planned this. He strutted toward me. I didn't know what to do. I stood there as he got closer.

"Potter, even if we are working together I'm not letting you copy my essay," I fumed as I stomped away. I levitated half a dead cow and stormed into the forest.

I stopped in a quiet space. I sat and waited for Potter to come. A white stag came out from behind a tree. It sniffed the meat and came up to me. I stroked it behind its antlers. It pulled away. I brushed its fur with my hands and smiled. It perked its ears suddenly and ran. A moment later Potter came out from behind a tree just as the stag had done.

I glared at him. He walked toward me and smiled. That smile was shy and sincere. _This is not the James I know. Why are you calling him James? He's Potter, not James, he's Potter. Bad Lily. _I mentally slapped myself. It mentally hurt.

"Hey Lily!" He ruffled his hair so it looked windblown.

"There you are. We have to start. I can see them, so I'll write down how many visit," I said in a nervous rush.

_Nervous, why are you nervous? It's just James, no it's Potter. Oh, he's so cute. No, he's not. He's ugly and big headed. He's ruined my life. The only reason he's Head Boy is because Dumbledore went insane._

I mentally slapped myself again. It still hurt.

"So how many visited?" he asked

"Only a white stag. It was so beautiful. No thestrals have come." I sighed and looked out into the forest. I saw a thestral spread its scaly, reptilian wings and take a chunk of meat from the dead cow. More came and soon the cow was nothing but bones and stringy muscles. The bell rang and I left before Potter could talk to me. Potter still looked a little confused and was a pale green from feeling and hearing the thestrals but not seeing them.

I went to the library and started flipping through books to find decent material for my report. I checked several out, reassuring Madame Jones that I would keep them in perfect condition.

I walked out of the library and saw Andromeda kissing Potter.


	2. The very large mistake

Disclaimer- If I was JK Rowling would I sit around and write fan-fics? No so I'm not JK Rowling. Problem solved,

Dedications: I would like to dedicate my chapter to all my wonderful reviewers especially Strider1201 who is my mommy!

ON WITH THE SHOW!

"Hey Lily!"

James ran after her auburn hair. She turned around and saw him. This was weird. Lily was next to him. She started snaking her arms around his waist. She let her hand stray down a little farther. He wrapped his arms around her neck and ran her hair through his hands. This was awesome, yet kind of awkward. He could feel people staring and hear them whooping, applauding, and even exchanging coins. He didn't care. All his wildest dreams were coming true. She was wearing the headband that changed different colors occasionally shouting, 'James Potter is the sexiest' or 'James plus Lily equals Love'. She had silenced it. People soon left, bored that they were only kissing.

The library door opened and Lily Evans walked out, buried under a pile of books.

She dropped the books.

She started to scream. "Potter, you've hurt in some way, shape, or form and now she's kissing you!"

She ran over to the girl that looked like Lily, but apparently, according to other Lily, was someone else. Lily shook the girl. "Andy! ANDROMEDA BLACK!!!!!!!! ANDROMEDA JANE BLACK!"

She rounded on James. "Have you confunded her or hurt her or slipped her a potion or what?" Tears were streaming down her face; whether in fury at James or in rage at James he couldn't tell. (A\n- that's not a mistake) She slapped him so hard he fell to the floor.

"Evans, if you do that again I'll hex your beautiful face," James said picking himself up.

"Oh shut up, you egotistical, bigheaded, f--"

"Whoa Lils, I did it on a dare!" Andromeda interrupted. "Don't go attacking poor defenseless James here. Didn't you hear him he said 'If you do vat again I'll have to hex your beautiful face?' Andromeda took on a very high pitched voice to mock James. She morphed into an exact replica of James; flouncing around patting her/his messy hair.

Lily doubled over laughing. James lunged at Andromeda and she dodged him and ran screaming towards Lily, hiding behind her with huge puppy dog eyes.

James tried laughing but Andromeda and Lily turned on him with wands raised. Running, he ducked into a door pretending to be a wall. He turned around to see a tall black haired boy, a shorter sandy haired boy, and a small mousy haired boy all rolling around on the floor laughing. Except Peter who just looked confused.

James was also confused until Sirius managed to cough out the words, "Lily… Andromeda … Kissing … Hilarious … dared her… dared me… kiss Wormy … HAHAHAH."

James finally saw the humor and started to laugh, too.

Sorry it's short the next one will be longer. Love AJ


End file.
